


Only Jocks Date Cheerios

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second new-transfer Blaine meets head Cheerio Kurt he falls for him. One problem. He's seen teen movies. He knows for a fact that cheerleaders only date jocks. So he joins the football team.<br/>Prompt: So new kid Blaine falls for head cheerio Kurt. Since everyone knows that cheerleaders only date jocks Blaine decides to join the football team to win Kurt over. Since Blaine's so small he gets hurt a lot in practice plus the other guys are dicks and on extract rough on him. After his first game Blaine limps over to Kurt and asks him out. Kurt agrees but tells him he would have said yes even if he wasn't on the football team. Kurt gives him a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Jocks Date Cheerios

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=57146897#t57146897) on glee-kink-meme on livejournal.

Blaine Anderson isn't really anybody's dream boy. He's a bit of a geek with glasses (contacts now that he's in high school thank _god_ ) and he has this tummy that won't go away no matter how much his mother always talks about him losing his baby fat. When he decides to transfer to McKinley High School from Dalton he doesn't expect his life to change drastically. He really only transfers because he's tired of boarding at Dalton and McKinley can't be that bad can it?

He's surprised to find just how drastically different that it is. He forgot what public school was like, the taunts and the teasing and the Slushies in the face which he's 99% sure never happened at his old school. After a while he gets accustomed to the school, joining the glee club and getting to know how the social status works. On his first day at glee club, he meets Kurt Hummel and he falls right then and there.

What first strikes Blaine about Kurt is his looks but as he gets to know him (mostly from afar), he likes what he sees. Kurt is popular, the head Cheerio but he doesn't do what the others do. He doesn't make fun of anybody and he does as much as he can with his popularity to try to stop it. Kurt's a good person but Blaine knows that even so, he'd never give him the time of day. He may be friends with the members of glee club but Blaine has seen teen movies. 

That's why, when they call for football sign-ups, Blaine joins. They're low on members and accepting anybody. It helps that Blaine is one of three people put on the field for a try-out who actually knows the rules. The other two run haphazardly around but Blaine actually manages to dodge them and get from point A to point B without dropping the ball. That's good enough for the coach who makes no promises about when he'll be able to play in the game.

Football is hell, the worst circle of it, Blaine is pretty sure. The guys know that Blaine doesn't belong on the football field, know that just a few days ago he was just a gay student who they Slushied regularly. It doesn't help that he's the smallest guy so he's bound to get thrown around but he knows that they're extra rough. The only ones who cut him any slack are the guys that he knows from glee but they can't stop what the other jocks do.

Each day, Blaine goes home in more and more pain, taking ice baths and trying to alleviate it any way that he knows how. Generally, he goes home and collapses in bed to do his homework and anything else that he has to do that day. Every day, he thinks about Kurt, about what he'd sang in glee club that day or the way he'd defended somebody who had been getting picked on. It'll be worth it, he knows, once he can finally ask Kurt out.

It's a good thing that nobody knows of Blaine's plans to ask Kurt out once he's a proper jock because he'd probably be accused of rigging the odds in his favor. Two of the players are sick and two are on academic probation by the time that their first game rolls around. Blaine is nervous as he suits up, ignoring the things that the jocks are saying to him because he knows that they're not good.

Kurt is on the sidelines, cheering along with the others and he smiles brightly at Blaine when he catches his eye. Blaine blushes, looking down and trying not to shake visibly at the size of the guys in front of him. Yeah, he shouldn't be on the football field.

The game goes about as well as Blaine had expected it to. He's not sure he's ever going to be able to recover from the injuries he receives being tackled and thrown around by guys who are practically twice his size. They lose which he can't blame himself for because he can't remember the last time the team has won a game against an opponent who actually knows what he's doing. The other team celebrates on the field and Blaine looks over at Kurt. He's a jock now. He's played a game and everything.

He's pretty sure his right ankle is twisted so he's limping as he heads over to where the Cheerios are, clearing his throat as he reaches them. Kurt has his back to him and he only turns when Quinn, who he's talking to, points over his shoulder. Blaine is barely aware as the rest of the Cheerios turn and head to the locker room to leave.

A small smile plays on Kurt's lips as Blaine looks up at him. He tries to smile back, gathering up every ounce of courage that he has. "Hey," Kurt says.

Blaine inwardly curses himself as he realizes that he just walked up to Kurt and was staring at him like that. Smooth, Anderson, real smooth. "Uh, yeah, hey," he mutters and the nerves are about to consume him. "Would you go out to dinner with me on Friday?"

And more smoothness, Blaine thinks as Kurt looks at him with a strange expression on his face. Blaine kind of wants to melt into the ground and is just about to turn around and run to his father to beg to be transferred back to Dalton when Kurt laughs. Oh, that hurts. Nobody wants to hear laughter after a date invitation. Blaine really does turn around, frowning when Kurt grabs his arm, struggling to control his laughter. "No, Blaine, please. I'm not laughing about the date. I swear, I'm not. I'd really like to go it's just…" Kurt stumbles over his words, about to laugh again as Blaine turns to him, crooking an eyebrow. Blaine doesn't find the same humor in the situation. "Did you join the football team just so you could ask me out?"

Blaine hadn't been expecting that and he feels a blush slide up his cheeks. He's embarrassed considering the incredulous way that Kurt had said that. Wasn't it kind of romantic? Or… nice? Was it really that silly? "Well, you're a Cheerio," he says, waving his hand as he tries to explain. Kurt just looks at him in what Blaine can only see as a condescending way. He feels stupid. "Everybody knows that the head cheerleader only dates jocks."

"Apparently you don't understand how it works here," Kurt says, holding out his hand. Blaine hesitates only a moment before slipping his hand into Kurt's. "Come on. You look like you're in pain."

Blaine isn't sure what's happening but he's certainly not going to say no as he lets Kurt lead him into the now empty girls locker room. "Being head Cheerio does have its advantages," Kurt murmurs just loud enough for Blaine to hear as he goes through, locking each of the doors. Blaine's not sure that he's not having a heart attack. When all of the doors are locked, Kurt turns back to him, laughing softly as he sees the look on his face. "I'm not going to murder you, I swear."

"Didn't… Didn't think that," Blaine says and it's the truth. His thoughts are much dirtier. Murder hadn't even crossed his mind as he had watched Kurt.

With a small smirk, Kurt steps closer to him and Blaine wonders if Kurt knew what he was trying to say. "Take off your shirt and lay down. There's a massage table over there. Coach Sue has a paid masseuse come in sometimes but… I think I can take care of you this time."

Blaine blinks as he looks at Kurt, unsure if he had heard Kurt right. "Um…" he says softly, not able to look away from Kurt's eyes. They're _beautiful_.

"Take off your shirt and lay down on the massage table. And take out all the pads and stuff so you're left with just your pants. It'll be more comfortable," Kurt prompts gently and Blaine jumps into action.

His movements are shaky, still a bit unsure, as he pulls his jersey and pads off, tossing them onto one of the benches. Kurt gives a dramatic sigh as Blaine looks almost pleadingly at him and he turns away, letting Blaine strip down until he's wearing just the football pants. When Kurt turns around, Blaine sees the way that Kurt's eyes darken just a shade. "I- yeah?" he asks and Kurt nods as Blaine goes over to the massage table, laying down on his stomach.

"I've been watching you for a while, Blaine," Kurt says and Blaine almost moans as Kurt gets to work, starting at his shoulders, his hands slick. His touch is firm but gentle at the same time and Blaine goes almost boneless against the table, tension easing. The immediate relaxation makes Kurt chuckle under his breath but Blaine can't even be offended. He's needed this for a while. "You're really attractive although I don't think that you notice."

"M'not," Blaine responds, his face pressed against the table. He turns his head, looking back at Kurt and groaning as Kurt hits a particularly sore spot. "I'm not."

Kurt rolls his eyes as Blaine looks away again. "You're an idiot if you think that. You are… perfect. There's no other way to describe you. I couldn't stop staring. I think my favorite part of you is your lips. They just look so kissable and… well, let's say they're very distracting."

Unsure of how to respond, Blaine makes an appreciative noise as Kurt moves his hands further down and then back up. "You should look in the mirror."

"Oh, I know I'm attractive, Blaine," Kurt responds with another laugh. Blaine's eyes are closed but he could swear that he feels the feather light brush of lips against the back of his neck and he feels goosebumps pop up all over his skin. "It's why I think we'd make a good couple. My friends have been urging me to go after you for ages but honestly, you never even look at me. I didn't know that you were interested."

Blaine lets out a loud moan as Kurt's hand hits a sore spot in his lower back. He can't help the way that his hips jump as Kurt's hand dips dangerously close to his ass, massaging lower. It's just a natural reaction although he thinks that he hears Kurt's breath hitch. "I didn't want you to notice how much I stared at you. I could look at you all day. My jaw dropped when I first met you, you're so beautiful."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Kurt's voice is lower now and Blaine swears that Kurt's hand is going even lower on purpose now. "Blaine…"

Intending on answering, Blaine opens his mouth before he realizes that wasn't why Kurt had said his name. It was more of a _moan_ and Blaine can't help but grind his hips just a little bit into the table, hands clenching into fists. "Kurt," he whispers, not even sure what he wants. It's certainly not for Kurt to pull back though and he gives a whine when he does.

Kurt's looking at him with a serious expression when he lifts his head. "Turn over onto your back," he commands.

Blaine hesitates, knowing that Kurt will notice that he's half-hard in his pants if he turns over. Kurt gives a particularly loud breath, his chest moving and that's when Blaine's eyes drop and he can see that he's not the only one having a reaction. He quickly turns over, nearly falling off the table in his haste.

"Careful, sweetheart," Kurt murmurs, stepping forward and catching Blaine as he nearly tilts off. His hand his more insistent now and Blaine settles back, looking at Kurt through half closed eyes. He can see the dilemma in Kurt's eyes before Kurt takes a deep breath, his voice serious. "Stop me if I go too far. I promise I won't be upset or offended. Just tell me."

Blaine isn't sure how to respond to Kurt's words but he doesn't have to as Kurt gets a good grip on the massage table, swinging up so that he's straddling Blaine's waist. Blaine gasps softly and Kurt immediately freezes. "No, no, it's fine. It just surprised me," Blaine says quickly, reaching out to grab Kurt's hips instinctively, not wanting him to pull back at all.

For a moment it doesn't look like Kurt believes him but then he relaxes, scooting back so that Blaine is sure that he can feel his erection against his ass. "So where are you going to take me on our date?" he asks.

Blaine blinks rapidly at Kurt, unsure how Kurt's voice is so steady while he feels like he's about to jump out of his own skin. Kurt raises an eyebrow and Blaine has to groan because he realizes that Kurt knows exactly what kind of effect that he's having on Blaine. "I… don't know. Breadsticks? Is there anywhere else that's really decent?"

"We should go out of town. If that's okay with you. I hate dating around here because you always have the assholes who think that two guys shouldn't date. Not that it's that much better in the bigger cities but still a little bit." There must be something on Blaine's face because Kurt frowns, tensing up again as he rests his hands on his thighs, careful not to touch Blaine more than he already is. "What?"

Shaking his head, Blaine smiles, unsure of how to even put what he's feeling into words. "You're just… You're really amazing, Kurt."

Blaine is surprised when Kurt blushes almost all the way up to his ears. "Blaine, you don't even know me," he responds and his words are soft, more serious than any of the things they've said tonight.

Perhaps it's true but Blaine doesn't care. What he's seen, he adores. Carefully, he pushes himself up onto his elbows, eyes flickering between Kurt's eyes and his lips. "I know enough to know that you are amazing," he finally says softly.

Kurt only waits a moment longer before he's leaning forward. Blaine's lips are captured in a deep kiss and he hooks his arm around Kurt's neck to keep from physically falling back against the massage table. Just the touch of Kurt's lips is making him weak. Kurt keeps control of the kiss and Blaine is overwhelmed by it. There's a mix of tongue and teeth and lips and it's just enough so that it's not uncomfortable. In the back of his mind, Blaine wonders just how much experience Kurt has with kissing but he pushes that thought down. Kurt is here with him right now.

"Are you going to quit the football team?" Kurt asks softly, his breath warm against Blaine's lips as Kurt pulls back only far enough to speak.

Blaine shrugs, a playful smile on his lips as he rubs a hand slowly along Kurt's thighs. "I don't know. If being on the football team gets me here then I might just stay on the team."

Laughing softly, Kurt leans forward until their chests are pressing together. Blaine can feel Kurt's Cheerios shirt against his chest, the fabric scratching at his nipples in a way that's not all unpleasant. "I told you, Blaine. You didn't have to join the football team to get me like this. I would've said yes anyway. But, let me finish your massage."

Blaine looks at Kurt with a blush, biting his lip as Kurt reaches over to grab the massage oil again. "You don't have to."

"Oh, believe me, Blaine. I want to."

Blaine closes his eyes as Kurt gets back to work although it's really less of a massage and more of a tease. Kurt's hands are light on his chest, thumbs just brushing against his nipples. Kurt moves further down his body, carefully sitting on Blaine's thighs. It's obvious now that Blaine is fully-hard within his pants and he can feel that Kurt is the same. Neither of their sports pants hide anything. "Kurt, you're-" He cuts off with a gasp as Kurt gives up on pretending, hand sliding all the way down to cup Blaine through his pants. "Fuck."

"Not yet. I'm classier than that, Blaine." Blaine can practically feel the smirk in his voice, the teasing edge. Kurt squeezes his erection through his pants, the fact that he's sitting on Blaine's thighs the only reason that Blaine is even managing to stay on the massage table.

"Kurt, you don't have to… You can, you really-"

To cut him off, Kurt leans forward, kissing Blaine softly. It's sweeter than the time before, gentler and Blaine finds himself chasing Kurt's lips as Kurt pulls away. "Hush, sweetheart. I'm not doing anything that I don't want to. You remember that I told you to stop me if you get uncomfortable."

Blaine nods, his gasp being caught in Kurt's lips as Kurt moves his hand from Blaine's cock to rest on the massage table next to his head, kissing him again. It's easier for Kurt to balance and he wiggles around for a few moments before hesitantly thrusting his hips against Blaine's. " _Oh_."

"Good?" Kurt asks softly, repeating the motion and Blaine can just barely nod, eyes falling closed. Kurt giggles, pressing a slow line of kisses down Blaine's jaw, sucking gently on his neck. It's overwhelming, the multiple sensations, Kurt's hips still pushing against his as Blaine tries to push up to meet his thrusts. It should be uncomfortable, Kurt's weight is pressing down on him and his underwear is rubbing uncomfortably against him but it's _Kurt_ and Kurt's hips and they're both hard and Blaine is embarrassed at how fast he stiffens, toes curling as he comes.

"Kurt, I'm-"

Kurt shakes his head, kissing him again to shut him up. Blaine can feel Kurt's hips moving faster and Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt's hair, trying to breathe. Just when it's reached the point where it really is uncomfortable, he can feel Kurt's hips still. "We've got to work on your endurance, sweetheart."

The words are soft against his neck as Kurt lowers himself gently onto Blaine, too content to even move. Blaine blushes. "I was going to say sorry for that."

"It's okay. It just means we get to practice even more. Now, come on. The Cheerios have some awesome showers." Kurt smirks, sitting up and grabbing Blaine's hands.


End file.
